peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
On Another Planet
Plot Peppa and other crossover characters travel to another planet. Transcript card - at a street and Sarah meet each other Narrator: Caillou and her friend Sarah are meeting each other. Caillou: Yo, Sarah. Sarah: Yo, Caillou. a dead bird Oh crap, a dead bird! Dead bird: B-b-bur-r-r-y-y. M-m-me-e-e. Caillou: Okay, dead bird! the dead bird and George, who has [[Mr. Dinosaur] with him, run up to Caillou] Peppa Pig: Hi, Caillou. Caillou: Hi, Peppa. Sarah: Yo, Pep- Who the heck is that dinosaur? George: Dine-saw, grrrr! Sarah: herself George has an autistic obsession with dinosaurs. Mr. Dinosaur into a portal Mr. Dinosaur: into a portal George: Wow! Anaconda, Jessica Rabbit, Steve, Thomas, Gordy Rhinehart, Foxy Fox and Billy Hatcher run up to see the portal Gordy Rhinehart: I wonder where that portal came from. Sheep, Danny Dog, Emily's clique, Mary Mouse, Freddy Fox, Pedro Pony, Edmond Elephant, Chuck E. Cheese, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, Chica Chicken, Nanette Manoir, [[ZeFronk], Dom and Hannah Kesterton run up to see the portal] Nanette Manoir: up fast and does a cannonball into the portal Vic the Viking: out from a time machine Emily Elephant: You're a Dorf, Vic! Vic the Viking: Wie? (How?) Emily Elephant: ahem Weil du bist. (Because you are.) Vic the Viking: Das ist kein Grund. (That's not a reason.) to Nanette Manoir inside a sewer Nanette Manoir: Ugh! I need a safety harness. Ellie McCoy: out of nowhere, wearing a safety harness Hello there! Nanette Manoir: Your face makes you look like a male. back to Emily and Vic Chuck E. Cheese: Bonnie, Chica and Foxy into the portal I hate you, Freddy! Freddy Fazbear: Why? Chuck E. Cheese: Because you and your friends made my company go out of business forever and I bought the old Dale and Benny's. Why did you do that? Freddy Fazbear: In the late 80s we decided to rip-off you. We wanted to make your company go out of business. Chuck E. Cheese: I still hate you. Freddy into the portal, then he jumps into the portal Peppa Pig: I want freedom! Pedro Pony: Wait! Why do you wan- Peppa Pig: into the portal Tommy Pickles: Well if she is going, then we are going too. (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil jump into portal but ends up going into the sewer Nanette fell in] who saw the portal falls into the sewer Chuck E. Cheese: I can see the manhole cover, up there! the manhole cover escapes the sewer Pete Pony: Why are there still Chuck E. Cheese locations? Chuck E. Cheese: The person who owned Chuck E. Cheese's bought Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and it's meant to look like one. Pete Pony: Do you need a new chef? Chuck E Cheese: Yes my old one quit. I have a wife, Crusty the Wingman Cat, and Pizza Awards. ZeFronk: Bonjour, ZeFronk shone jone. Zi cone frone chone holas tampon tone frollah, Français fronellas won uno dome chone frome brone. Je vais cone le fry tamponas tinty naw hiltigon shone chone fees o' frone le nugget fron- Dom: You don't know how to speak French, ZeFronk. Sue: I agree. ZeFronk. Where did you learn to talk? Emily Elephant: an elephant named Emilia Elephant Oh, hi. What's your name? Emilia Elephant: Emilia Elephant. Emily Elephant: Your name and my name sound similar! Mine's Emily and yours is Emilia. Care to join my clique- grabbed by Peppa Peppa Pig: Emily inside an automatic rocket ship, then the rocket ship blasts off I hope you get to the moon after hours. falls down out of nowhere Peppa Pig: What? Emily Elephant: Peppa inside the automatic rocket ship You know what goes around, comes around. Tommy Pickles: Hey! Why did you put my friend into a rocket ship? Peppa Pig: down Emily Elephant: as in if she didn't hear Tommy Tommy Pickles: You are an idiot, Emily. Tommy isn't looking, Emily runs as fast as she could and goes into Tommy's house Emily Elephant: I think that's Tommy's favorite to- grabbed by Peppa again Tommy Pickles: Peppa! You're back! Peppa Pig: Emily inside the automatic rocket ship and locks the door before it blasts off Emily: through the metal and jumps off This is kinda getting boring. Chuck E. Cheese: -on his cell phone- Hmm..okay my daughter yeah she's a rebel to me and my wife, a job! A job! Good news, I got a new job at this new pizzeria that isn't big compared to Dale and Benny's Extreme Fun Zone Company ZeFronk: Okay Candnee: Hello. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Unfinished